


Melt in a puddle

by DibsOnHiddleston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, Fluff, Ian's a cutie, Smut, darcy is hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DibsOnHiddleston/pseuds/DibsOnHiddleston
Summary: What's a girl to do when her cute English boyfriend doesn't make any sexual advances on her?





	Melt in a puddle

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ao3 fanfic. It was meant to be a loki x reader fic but I'm very lazy and it is a very long story.  
> I've fallen in love with Ian and Darcy so that is where this has come from. I also have a lot more head canons I would like to write about. In most of the fan fiction I read that has Ian in it, they make him an abusive arsehole or a pathetic man who is no match compared to Steve or Bucky. I've tried to make Darcy funny because to me she is funny.

Darcy didn't understand how romantic feelings could develop at such a quick pace. He was just her intern 4 months ago and now she craved the times when it was just them alone, no Jane or Erik or Thor to interrupt them. Sometimes she thought about what would life be like of Ian hadn't saved her life that day. What if one of the Avengers came to their rescue? She certainly wouldn't start kissing them in the middle of the street.

It was as though Ian saving her life suddenly showed her just how good of a man he was. He was all of a sudden much more than just her intern. He was the cutest, sweetest man ever. He would always buy her gifts even though they were both not getting paid, whenever he was around he would remind her how she was the most gorgeous person he'd ever met. All this melted her heart but there was still something Darcy wanted more than anything. She was a grown woman with grown woman needs. When it became clear what she and Ian had wasn't just a fling, she assumed he would make advances or show any signs that he wanted her sexually. Sometimes when they were alone either in his flat or her shared one, she thought the moment might happen but he would never do anything more than kissing.

"Do you think he finds me unattractive?" Darcy asked Jane, concerned about her appearance.

"Are you insane? Of course he doesn't, you clearly can't see the way he looks at you. He practically the worships the ground you walk on. Plus you have boobs that any man in the universe would stare at. If you wear a low cut top around him and his eyes don't wander there, he's probably gay." Jane explained but then got worried by the expression on Darcy's face. "No no no don't be thinking that. You and I both know Ian is a straight as a ruler."

"You can get bendy rulers." Darcy muttered.

"I think we need to get a couple of things straight and I mean straight, you know you're sexy and the only reason Ian hasn't made it clear he wants to have sex with you is because he's very respectful and doesn't want to push you. It's probably what all British guys do." Jane clarified.

Darcy hugged Jane on the couch. "Thank you. I've just been feeling a bit down recently because I really like him. I've never felt like this about any guy before and I'm not sure if he feels the same way."

"Darce, you've been up to Lancashire to meet his parents; I'm pretty sure of how he feels. If he doesn't feel the same way he's an idiot that doesn't deserve you. And I'll get Thor to set you up with a strong Asgardian." Jane joked.

* * *

Darcy was a woman with a plan. She would somehow find a way for her and Ian to get some alone time even if it killed her. They rarely if ever went to Ian's flat that he shared with 4 other guys. Even though Ian kept his bedroom clean and tidy, it didn't distract her mind from the rest of the home and the state the other men kept it in. The flat she lived in was Erik's, but now that he was no longer missing it felt as though it was bursting at the seams with her, Jane, Selvig and now Thor occupying it. If she was getting paid she'd start to rent an apartment of her own in a heart beat.

She had a date in her head and let everyone know that that had to be out of the flat that day at a specific time. Thor didn't really understand why but Darcy was sure Jane explained it to hm. She borrowed some of the student loan money from Jane to buy a cheap bottle of wine and whatever chocolates or candy she could with the money left. She searched the cupboards for any candles but didn't find any. She guessed the dim light of the TV would have to do.

When he knocked on the door Darcy suddenly became very nervous. She just hoped so badly that she would get laid tonight. Hell, she even bought some Nair for the occasion. She stopped pacing around the apartment and went to open the door.

"Hey." Darcy greeted as she moved out of the way to let Ian in and close the door behind him.

"Hiya." He said while taking his coat off, hanging it up and looking around. "Is it just us two?"

"Yeah." She clarified.

"Cool. I like it when it's just us alone." Ian flirted. He continued to make his way to the couch as Darcy made her way to the kitchen to get the bottle of wine out of the fridge, along with the glasses and chocolate. As she placed them on the coffee table she felt the need to explain herself.

"I know cheap wine with cheap candy isn't very romantic but you girl here is on a tight budget because y'know, I'm broke."

"Hey, you can't go wrong with Smarties. And as long as wine has a high proof percentage it's good. You're forgetting you don't need to impress me. I'm doing my masters degree, I've spend over three years being a broke student living off student loans." Ian joked trying to reassure Darcy.

He patted the space next to him for Darcy to sit in. "Is there anything good on?" He asked. Darcy didn't really know the British TV channels so handed him the remote. He flicked through the channels until he settled with E4. "You can't go wrong with The Big Bang Theory. Do you like it?"

"It's alright. I think it was funnier in the earlier seasons." Suddenly Darcy had a brain wave. "Wait, you must get all of the science stuff."

"Well yeah. Astrophysics is a lot of maths and physics so I understand all of the science talk they have." He clarified.

"You're so smart." Darcy gushed and started to run her hands through the hair at the back of his head. Ian just smiled back. As they watched the show they drank wine and their bodies got more comfortable until Darcy was leaning on Ian like a pillow and he had a hand behind her, keeping her close to him.

"So do you relate to Raj as he's an astrophysicist too?" Darcy pondered.

"Not really. Even though we study the same thing, the main character traits about him are that he's a bit feminine and can't speak to women unless he's drank alcohol. I can speak to women just fine. If anything I feel more like Leonard because we are both nerds with really hot girlfriends." He explained.

"I have bigger boobs than Kaley Cuoco so I think you're winning." The raven haired woman declared and Ian gave out a cute chuckle.

Ian was happily watching his favourite show when he realised Darcy wasn't looking at the TV screen, instead she was staring at his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah." She breathed, the word barely being audible. She ran her finger down the side of his head from his scalp to his chin then gripping it and making him come closer to her. She leaned in and they started kissing. It was slow and intimate and gave her butterflies but Darcy wanted more than that. She moved from sitting next to him to sit on his lap. Her hands were all over the place while Ian left his around her neck. She ran her hands through his un-styled sandy hair, down his arms and over his chest. She managed to get her hands under his shirt and while it felt good to have her hands touch his bare chest, what made him freeze was when her hands started to roam low. They worked their way down from his chest, to his belly, then down to the top of his trousers, dipping inside to feel the curls that lay there.

"Wooahhhhh." Ian moaned and took Darcy's hand away. For Darcy, this was the final straw. She got away from his lap and stood up.

"What's the problem? You never initiate stuff like this with me and whenever I start it you always stop. Is it because you don't find me attractive, is that it? Are you still a virgin? Do you think I'm still a virgin because believe me I'm not. Are you waiting for marriage? Do you even like me romantically? Or are you just doing this to get closer to you idol Jane Foster." She ranted. Ian didn't know how to respond. He didn't understand how his Darcy had so much hatred and anger in her head.

"Well answer me asshole. I want a truthful answer as to why you don't want to have sex with me." She demanded.

Ian stood up and took her head in his hands, his thumbs running over her cheeks and looking at her in the eyes. "Darcy Lewis, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Darcy would have lied if she said that statement didn't make her heart flutter. "And of course I want to have sex with you. I just would never want to pressure you into it or have you feeling you have to do it to please me. I want our first time together to be special and romantic."

"I don't think I've ever felt so relieved. I had all sorts of thoughts running through my head." She admitted.

"Well at least now we're clear. Oh, and I'm not a virgin."

"Good to know. Now, should we continue?" Darcy teased.

"Oh yeah." And with that Darcy pushed him down onto the couch and made him lie down on it. She remained standing and started to strip for him. First off came her top, showing off her bust in a black lace bra. Then off came her leggings, leaving her in just her underwear and socks. She went to sit on his lap and begin to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"I've wanted this for so long. Jane's going to be very relieved that she doesn't have to hear me whine about it anymore and woah, you hide this figure well under all those layers." Darcy confessed while admiring Ian's toned body. She didn't expect him to have much muscle tone under all his t-shirts and jackets so it was a very welcome shock. Shuffling herself down Ian's body, she reached behind her to take off his boots before going to the button and zip of his jeans. She bit her bottom lip and she dragged down his jeans but leaving his boxer briefs where there were, seeing the outline of his hard cock inside them. She moved her hands to hold the elastic of his underwear as though she was about to pull them down but let them go and wiggled her finger as if to say no.

"If you want more, follow me." Darcy teased. She then picked up the clothes that had been taken off and walked into the bedroom she claimed as hers. Ian eagerly followed behind her. She dropped the clothes into the floor in a messy pile when suddenly she felt Ian behind her pull herself towards him, grinding his cock into her ass.

"Oooo yeah I like it rough." Darcy flirted.

"Rough?" Ian asked. He didn't want to hurt her.

"You don't even know how badly I've wanted this. I just want you to take me and own me." She pleaded.

"That sounds like a line from a porn with a shit plot." Ian joked and ran his fingers down Darcy's sides. Darcy broke free from his hold and he laid down on the bed. She crawled up his body and peeled off his boxers, leaving him to kick them off when they reached low enough down on his legs. She took his cock in her hand then kissed the tip, followed by taking the head into her mouth. She started to work her way down his length all the time staring into his brown eyes. While still having him in her mouth she used her hands to undo her bra, letting her breasts hang and graze his thighs.

Ian didn't want to let this get too far because otherwise he wouldn't last a minute when he got inside her. He sat up to reach inside Darcy's knickers and explore her folds. Darcy stopped the blowjob she was giving to move her body to give Ian better access to where she ached for him to touch. He slipped his fingers up and down her slit and protruded his middle finger inside to get more wetness to rub her clit with. Darcy was in heaven. Her cute Ian was finally about to fuck her.

She pushed him away and straddled his hips, taking his cock in her hand and easing it inside of her. When she pulled him out again and looked a bit uncomfortable Ian started to panic, but when Darcy walked across the room and came back with a tube of lube he soon relaxed again.

"Why do you have lube? Have you had many lovers in London?" He queried.

Darcy took off her thong and squeezed out some of the cold liquid and rubbed it over Ian's dick while justifying herself, "That's none of your business."

When Darcy guided his now slippery cock inside her, Ian let her set the tempo at first to make sure she was comfortable. He would never want their first time together to be painful for her. She was bouncing on top of him sitting upright but it wasn't long before she was leaning forward, with her hands on his chest and rocking her hips back and forth. Ian started kissing down her chest until he started to lick her nipples. He readjusted his legs and feet so he could start gently thrusting up into her.

"I'm not going to break. Remember what I said; rough." Darcy said trying to encourage her lover to go a bit faster and harder. He rested his hands on her ass cheeks and began to go much faster. Darcy fell forward, now completely chest to chest with Ian with her head next to his neck with one of her hands gripping the bed and the other gripping his hair. This is what she wanted.

"Do you like it?" Ian questioned in that accent that only turned Darcy on more. She had to smile, only her Ian would ask such a cute question while fucking hard. She didn't say any words but moaned into Ian's neck so he guessed he was doing alright. Darcy took one of his hands and put some of his fingers into her mouth. Ian was unsure what she was doing until she took the wet fingers out and dragged them towards her pussy. He got the message and started to rub that area in circles. He was starting to run out of stamina but hoped his efforts were being well received by his girlfriend.

"Please don't stop. I'm close." Darcy whimpered into his ear. He started to frantically rub Darcy's clit and she started to buck against him and breathe frantically against his neck and side of his face. Ian pulled out but continued to rub her clit because the feel of her contracting around him was going to make him cum and he wasn't finished yet. When she had calmed back down again she lifted her head up and started to kiss him as she was overcome with emotion. She was still very aware that he hadn't finished yet and she wanted him to feel as good as he made her feel. She got up from him and laid down on her stomach facing the foot of the bed with her ass in the air. Ian entered her slowly to make sure she was okay before continuing his assault. He had a harsh grip on her hips. The only noises were the wetness from Darcy and the sound of skin hitting skin. Darcy wanted to make a "that's what good pussy sounds like" joke but figured it probably wasn't the best time.

"Baby please cum." She begged as she wanted him to finish. He had made her cum minutes before and now she wanted to reciprocate.

While Ian was going at it, Darcy heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and closing. For a moment she thought of telling Ian to stop or be more quiet but then she decided against it. She told them all to be out that evening so if they didn't want to listen or didn't care that was their lookout.

"Ian where do you want to cum? On my face? On my boobs?" Darcy asked to not only tease him but also as a gentle reminder that he needed to pull out or she'd have to make an emergency stop at a chemist tomorrow to get some morning after pill. Soon he pulled out and rubbed himself to release all over her ass. When he finished he put his hands to either side of her and held her hands. She couldn't reach his face in that position so went for the flesh she could reach. She kissed his forearm while they both regained their breath.

"That was incredible." Darcy complimented and Ian moved her hair out of the way so he could kiss the back of her neck.

"You're amazing. I'm just going to get some tissue." Ian proclaimed and got up from the bed.

"Stop!" Darcy quickly called. Ian clearly didn't know that either Jane, Thor or Erik was in the flat with them. She pulled off one of her socks and held it out. "Just use this." Ian took it and delicately cleaned her up. He threw it onto the floor and laid back down next to Darcy and pulled her close to him. She snuggled up to his chest and held him too. Neither of them were too sure what to say now. They both looked at each other at the same time and laughed.

"Well congratulations Mr Boothby, you are one of the few men I've been with that know what the clit is." Darcy joked and Ian laughed giggled back. "You're also the only man I've been with that's had foreskin." At that statement Ian burst out in laughter. Darcy laughed with him and also added, "It's true. Your cock has something a little extra."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ian managed to say between laughs. "You're crazy."

"You knew I was crazy when you agreed to be my intern. You knew what you were signing up for when we started this relationship."

When the laughter died down they just laid in each other's arms. Darcy could have easily fallen asleep feeling that boneless but made herself stay awake. "You know I would love to stay here like this with you forever but we need to make a move." Darcy admitted before getting up and putting a dressing gown on. Ian reluctantly got up and got dressed too. She took his hand and walked him to the entrance so he could put his coat on while she opened the door.

Ian turned to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll speak to you later."

"Okay see you later." Darcy sighed, sad she had to kick him out.

"Bye I love you." Ian rambled casually and turned to walk out of door and walk down the concrete stairs to the street.

"Wait." Darcy pleaded and managed to catch him on the first step. "What did you just say?"

"I said bye." Ian confirmed.

"No after that." She pestered.

"I uh...." Ian remembered what he had blabbed but didn't want to repeat it in fear of ruining everything. "I said I love you." He answered, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Say it again." Darcy requested. Ian wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"I love you." He said slightly more confidently.

"And again." She said softly walking towards him, not caring that she was only wearing a robe and one sock and people on the street could see her.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. Darcy was feeling something she had never felt before.

"I love you too." She admitted to him, looking up at his dark eyes and hair that he had styled to the side with sweat. She pressed a kiss to his lips before letting him go, watching him walk along the street in the direction of the nearest tube station.

Darcy made her way back inside and found Jane and Thor on the sofa.

"How bad is that bed now?" Jane asked, clearly curious after hearing Ian pound her doggy style.

"Forget about the bed, what are we going to do about my vagina? It's broken I need a new one." She confided. She went over to the couch and set next to Jane on the edge of it. "I just got fucking ruined."

"Urrrghhhh." Jane cringed while Thor laughed.

"But are you happy now?" Thor questioned. Jane must have explained the whole situation to him.

"Very. He also told me this evening that he loves me. I feel like I could melt in a puddle I'm so happy. Now if you excuse me I need to make sure my intern gets home safe. I'd hate to lose such a valued member of staff."


End file.
